


《装醉》

by xiaociwei



Category: BL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 09:51:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15861240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaociwei/pseuds/xiaociwei





	《装醉》

／

 

“好了，课间休息一会儿，回来我们接着练习。”  
孩子们闹哄哄地三三两两围在一起，王琳凯擦着汗走到休息室喝水。  
手机提示有新信息，划开是卜凡让他去辅导班接儿子下课，说他有事要加班。

 

王琳凯回了个“收到”，摁灭屏幕去找上司请假，上司把文件摔的啪啪响，“王琳凯，你是不是不想干了？我可告诉你，现在有的是比你跳得好的老师，你给我拎清楚点儿！”  
他陪着笑脸退出去，路过走廊窗户时看见楼底下摆了个摊卖玫瑰，这才想起来今天是七夕。

脚步顿了顿，王琳凯接着往外走，机构里只开了电扇，他短衫背面透湿，前行的狼狈不堪，从后头看像形单影只的一匹幼狼，体骨硬且热，勉强维持着不让自己倒在荒天苍雪里。

 

开车去接了卜小林，男孩儿在后座上蜷成一团屈起指节往玻璃上画玫瑰，画完了问王琳凯，“爹地，老师说今天牛郎和织女相会了耶，每个人都要给爱的人送玫瑰花的，你有给爸比送吗？”  
王琳凯心里没来由地升起一股烦躁，摩挲着方向盘告诫自己儿子，“别听你们老师瞎说，我闲的没事儿整那干啥，那都是骗人的。”

卜小林固执地不肯罢休，“爹地，你爱爸比，就得给他买玫瑰。”  
“那他咋不给我买呢？”王琳凯在圆形彻底跳到红之间猛地踩下刹车，轮胎与地面撕扯出一声长而窄的“呲——”声，卜小林又忘了系安全带，跌回座位捂着额头掉眼泪。

王琳凯递给他几张纸，凶巴巴地训他，“下次再不系好安全带，还撞头。”  
“才不是，爸比开车从来就不会这样。”

手刹被他摁住往下坠，心脏似乎也跟着一同掉落摔的乱七八糟再接着驱动身体齿轮滚动，机械而反复，他只是在呼吸，妥协地呼吸，王琳凯安慰卜小林，“好了别哭了，给你买朵玫瑰花儿玩儿行不行？你不是想要吗？”  
卜小林不依不饶，在飞驰的车里要求他，“你得给爸比买。”

 

杨树直挺，距离很开，站在宽阔的马路两旁默不作声地倒退出视线范围，车窗上卜小林蘸着水涂抹出的玫瑰淡的不见踪影。

再什么也没有了。

 

卜凡到家刚好晚上七点半，餐厅里两个圆盘上扣着罩子，王琳凯在客厅毫无灵魂地收看水果台播出的小鲜肉偶像剧，卜小林不在，回屋写作业去了。  
他换鞋的声音仿佛惊醒了王琳凯飘远的思绪，噔噔噔跑出来迎接他。

说是迎接，其实王琳凯跑到门廊拐弯处就停住不动，他们沉默地盯了彼此两秒，谁都不知道该说什么，末了王琳凯开口，“回来啦。”  
“嗯，”卜凡往里走，他觉得王琳凯刚才跑过来的姿势跟卜小林很像，像瘦弱的企鹅在天空飞来飞去，东倒西歪又可爱，但他没说，说出来就太肉麻了，不适合他们，他只是问，“你做的饭？那小子喜欢吃吗？”  
王琳凯把罩子掀开，推卜凡去洗手，“不爱吃就硬吃呗，我给他做就不错了。”

吃饭的时候王琳凯就在旁边百无聊赖地托着脑袋看，脚丫摆荡着来回游，不小心就蹭上卜凡小腿，细软毛发贴住他脚心，王琳凯心里一惊，抬起眼皮往上看，脚都忘了收回来，男人的下巴出现在他视线里，接着他看见嘴唇、鼻梁，最后是一双藏着惊诧的瞳孔。  
“你……”  
脚被王琳凯迅速撤回来，就像窃贼黑夜里的逃亡，只求能不被人发现。

“啊，那个啥，你以后能不能别老加班了，今天领导又骂我来着。”  
王琳凯垂下眼，抠着手心提起不相关的话题，他很久没有梦见过棕桐树与白茫茫的水，新结的南瓜和爬行的蛇，他现在的生活里只有开水壶底的水碱以及卜小林发烧后通红的脸颊。

他们很久不做了。

 

卜凡把腿往回缩了缩，完美而理想地接着他的话往下说，“我这不是马上就要升了吗，等我升了总监就能轻松多了，你再委屈委屈，我不挣钱谁养家呢？”  
“那照你这么说，我挣的钱就不是钱了呗？我的工作就不是工作了呗？这家跟我没关系啊？”

“我不是那意思，”卜凡把筷子放下，大拇指顶着太阳穴旋转，“你怎么老瞎带节奏呢？我比你挣得多那不是事实吗，我又没让你辞职，接两天孩子能咋了？”  
“什么叫能咋了，能被骂，能被开除，我这工作请不了假你不知道啊？当时咱们怎么商量的，我送你接，现在倒好，你反悔了，我咋办？”

王琳凯嗓门儿很大，嚷嚷起来就像个炮仗，卜凡被他吵的头疼，提高了声调道，“我啥时候就反悔了？就这一个来月的事儿，王琳凯你说你至于不至于？非得吵吵，有那功夫你不如辅导辅导小林作业，天天看你那破电视剧，我就不明白了有什么好看的？能比你儿子学习还重要啊。”  
“我不会！我一个跳舞的怎么辅导他学习？”  
“那你就少说两句！”

王琳凯腾地站起来，在喊出下一句话之前恍惚地想到这大概是他们那一周内的第四次争吵，“那你怎么不少说两句呢！你在这儿埋怨我什么，你投资亏钱的事儿我还没说你呢！”  
吵架就像瘟疫，一经开始就无法阻挡地蔓延，从互揭伤疤到对骂往往只需要几分钟，杀伤力极强，堪比十个小强之家同一时间粘住一只虫。  
那条虫逐渐痛苦地成为地沟中的阴影，扭曲着死亡，留下残余汁液顽固地滞在纸盒上，王琳凯最终失控地拍着桌子吼叫，“操你妈，普凡，这日子没法过了！离婚！”  
卜凡喘着粗气攥紧拳头，“离就离！我怕你了还？”

 

王琳凯踩着拖鞋哒哒哒跑出去，还是像飞来飞去的小企鹅，只是这时卜凡不再觉得他跟卜小林一样可爱，他噼里啪啦地把碗筷堆在一起拿着走向厨房，接着哐当踢上厨房门。

芒果台小鲜肉的剧播完了，所有的一切都渐渐冷却，包括争吵时弥漫的硝烟和那只被搁在床头柜上即将枯萎的玫瑰。卜凡看见他和王琳凯之间隔着的那条河不再波涛汹涌，从夏穿越到寒冬，河面挂着薄薄冰霜，可还是颤颤巍巍一踏就碎。  
也不知道卜小林听没听见，卜凡想。

 

北京的仲夏很热，今年还泛着点潮，汗水粘在皮肤上湿漉漉像是盖了保鲜膜，麻痒又让人透不过气，王琳凯关了电视去看卜小林，十一点半的夜晚，小男孩在床上搭着毛巾被睡的四仰八叉，他把温度上调到28，亲了卜小林一口。

拧开主卧门把手时热浪狠狠拍击在他身上，房间里一片漆黑，仅有窗户外面洇进来的小块光亮，卜凡不知道什么时候回的屋，正踩在椅子上捣鼓空调，头都埋进打开的空调盖下。  
“……你在干嘛？”王琳凯咳了一声。  
看不见的灰尘在他身边旋转升腾，卜凡转过头来，表情在灰秃秃的暗色里模糊着，类似尴尬，又像无奈，他对王琳凯解释，“空调坏了。”  
“哦，”王琳凯回答，想了想又问，“你洗过澡了吗？”

“没有。”  
卜凡干巴巴的声音鼓胀着淌进王琳凯耳蜗。  
“你先洗吧，我再修修。”

没人再提起那场争吵、冲动下说出的离婚，这似乎是他们之间一种无言的默契与协定，让它就这样过去，像流淌的河水最终汇入大海，又有新的浪潮代替它们，王琳凯装不记得，卜凡装无事发生，日子往下跌跌撞撞地过。  
可再宽阔的河面也有旧水重填的一天，堤坝被摧毁，咆哮着向下游冲去。

 

卜凡洗完澡出来，王琳凯倚在床头看手机，只开了一盏小灯，晕黄光线在他瘦削锁骨上映出高楼尖端与华镁霓虹，深深浅浅浮动着起落，他只穿了短裤，脚趾将床单夹出褶皱。  
“空调可能得明天再修了，先凑合凑合吧，实在不行咱去客房睡。”卜凡拉上窗帘，这回王琳凯身上只剩灯火色而无街景图。  
王琳凯把手机扣在床头柜上，冲他摇摇头，“算了，客房还得收拾，太麻烦，别再把卜小林吵醒了，咱俩忍一晚上得了。”

卜凡没意见，于是并排躺下，王琳凯灭掉最后一株火苗，房间彻底陷入黑暗，他们离的很远，像是在避免贴近对方带来更多的燥热。  
王琳凯蜷着背对卜凡侧躺，手指张开伸出床帷，他想起八年前的仲夏夜，他们出去郊游野营，那时的帐篷里更热，稍微动一动都觉得自己是在火里游泳，可还是要靠在一起，他枕在卜凡胳膊上扭来扭去，沉而微酸的汗味钻进鼻腔里都满心欢喜，卜凡把他略微推开一点，过一会儿又靠到一起，像不断推石头上山的西西弗斯，掉下来复又上去。

窗帘被风吹的飘起角，王琳凯看见自己手指在漏入的明亮覆盖下仿佛镀了连接的薄翼，他成了有鳃有鳍的鱼类，可以在火海里摆着尾活下去，卜凡的小腿动了动，床单在他脚下偏移几毫米，王琳凯又变回去，窗帘静悄悄站在地板上。

 

“你睡着了吗？”他压着声音开口。  
“没有，太热了，”卜凡翻了个身朝向他弓起背脊，“怎么了？”

王琳凯一时语塞，自己也不知道为什么要出声，或许是因为那段突然涌上来的回忆，哪怕是苦的也自带吸引力，更何况那么甜。  
末了他胡乱扯了事来谈，“我想起来卫生间抽屉里那个白颜色瓶子的防晒过期了，你明天带下去扔了吧。”

“放心吧，我前几天就扔了，”卜凡盯着天花板，似乎看见盘旋的飞虫，“小林最近英语班吸收的怎么样？”  
“不知道，”王琳凯嗓音干涩，“我不懂这些。”

卜凡曾经也总这么叫他，小琳，似乎他是站在荷叶里倾斜的小人族，一不留神就会和露珠一并滚落下去。

 

于是他们又陷入沉默，汹涌的沉默，野兽怒吼着被困在悬崖上，吞吃着崖土与树干，可还是不能出声，不过是包裹在球里供人观赏。

“做吗？”卜凡忽然问他。  
王琳凯没说话，转过身去盯着他。

卜凡从床头柜里摸出润滑和套子，半直起身子压上去，他含住王琳凯滑动的喉结舔了几下就向下吻去，一串湿润斑驳的痕迹组成开掘糖果的隐藏支线，而他早已驾轻就熟寻到迷宫出口。  
王琳凯颤抖着，放任自己的瞳孔失焦，卜凡吻到小簇森林时他连脚趾都在蜷缩，然而肉体的颤抖呻吟带不来什么，他不再像前些年那样想哭，只是模式化地被推到情欲里漂浮。

润滑剂被挤了一大半进去，卜凡在抚摸他，抠挖他，甚至跟他说话。  
“琳琳。”卜凡叫他。

他像被子弹击中，弹壳里装满草莓味棉花糖，眼泪徘徊在眼眶里泛起酸楚，“怎么了？”  
“我要进去了。”卜凡说。

王琳凯又重新完好无缺，子弹呼啸着消失在深邃黑暗中。  
“哦。”他说。

 

卜凡抬起他两条腿往里顶，没花什么时间就被轻松容纳与挤压，王琳凯喘着气扬起头，身体没有尽职尽责地反馈情报，像罢工了似的由着卜凡开采，他们太熟悉彼此，就像两具缠绵的人甬，能感受体温，却无法传递交换、互相慰藉。

卜凡皱着眉停下来问他，“疼吗？”  
“不疼，你来吧。”王琳凯勾住他的腰。

接着卜凡一下一下撞上小圆凸起，他更热了，王琳凯也是，屋里的空气似乎流不动，鼻腔里躁哄哄，几乎烫的疼起来，卜凡的汗滴到王琳凯脸上再滑向脖颈，全都忘了去擦。  
“你说……卜小林，会知道咱们吵架吗？”卜凡马达似的摆着腰。  
王琳凯一下子失去兴致，他从快感中回神，疲惫顺着尾椎顶到喉咙口，“你问谁呢，”他说，“我啊……我他妈哪儿知道，我又……啊……不是他。”  
卜凡似乎也对这种疲惫产生了共鸣，草草操弄了几次就埋在深处不动。

“洗澡吗？”卜凡退出来靠在另一边的床头上。  
王琳凯点了点头，晃晃悠悠往浴室走，润滑从股间一道道流下来，“我明天请不了假，你自己看着办吧。”

 

重新躺下闭上眼，还是睡不着，又不想乱动，觉得肢体接触更热，王琳凯想起那支放在床头柜上的玫瑰，问卜凡，“你看到我买的花儿了吗？”  
卜凡似乎迟疑了几秒，“你买的？”他语气里带着歉意，“我以为小林拿回来玩儿的呢，都快死了，我就直接扔垃圾桶了。”

“没事儿，”王琳凯说，“小林让我买的，今天七夕，小孩儿跟着瞎闹。”  
“七夕？”  
“嗯，”王琳凯开始数着羊强逼自己入睡。

数到九十九的时候被卜凡打断。  
“咱俩不用过这种节吧。”卜凡说。  
“都结婚八年了过个屁，咱俩连纪念日都没过过，”王琳凯在卜凡看不见的地方抓住床单，“有钱不如给小林留着。”  
“啊。”卜凡象征性应了一声。

要睡着的前一刻王琳凯突然坐起来拿过手机放在他眼前。  
“咋了？”卜凡挠着头问。

王琳凯摁亮屏幕，凌晨一点零一分。  
“就算过也没事儿，”他说，“今天不是七夕了。”

 

羊数到第一百零一只，王琳凯睡着了。

 

 

／

晶莹气泡咕噜噜沿着杯壁滚落，橙黄液体向一汪蛋黄泡开四散，吴亦凡从后视镜里瞥见王琳凯心不在焉的脸，“怎么了？”  
王琳凯把目光由车窗外转向他，又嘬了口汽水，“没什么，”他摇了摇头，“开快点儿，那小子快下课了。”  
“马上就到了，”吴亦凡又向下踩了踩油门，“你不是昨天发微信跟我说坚决不来接吗，这么快就变卦？”  
“这是我他妈能决定的吗？”王琳凯抓了抓头发，“普凡要开会，我不接能咋办？坚决坚决，操，原则除了被打破还有啥别的意义吗。”

吴亦凡半开玩笑道，“怎么，教课比开会差哪了？我是舞蹈教师我自豪。”  
“我来告诉你差哪儿了，”王琳凯在红灯前摊开手掌，又捏起大拇指和食指戳磨，“就差这儿，看到了吗哥？”  
吴亦凡明白他说的是钱。  
他补充，“这差出一个银河系了，我想不承认都不行。

 

卜小林背着书包跑出来，王琳凯蹲下去搂他，吴亦凡靠在车门边看他们，由脚底板传上来的恐惧包围他，似乎一切都太快了，他第一次见到王琳凯时男孩才二十岁，然而一眨眼才惊觉已经过了整十年。

甚至来不及思考眼前的景象为何出现，它们就摊在面前了。  
仿佛北极融化的冰川，不给生灵留哪怕一条退路。

 

“叔叔好。”卜小林跟他打招呼，小脸仰的很高，和看卜凡时一样。  
吴亦凡俯下身刮刮他鼻子，“小林好，叔叔好久没见你了。”

“都是因为爹地，”小男孩指着一边拎着书包的王琳凯，“给我报了好多补习班，我都没时间出去玩儿了。”  
吴亦凡挑起眉看向王琳凯，后者脸上浮现出个尴尬的笑容，“普凡让我报的。”

这解释来的莫名其妙，王琳凯也意识到，于是不再多说，吴亦凡笑了笑，“小林这么辛苦，那今天晚上叔叔和爹地带你出去玩儿吧。”  
卜小林兴奋地差点儿跳起来，“好耶！去游乐场！”  
“等等，普凡说今天……”王琳凯想阻止吴亦凡突如其来的奇妙计划。

吴亦凡把卜小林抱起来放进车里，“玩儿一天没什么的，你自己不是也这么从小淘到大的吗？”  
王琳凯还想说什么，车中卜小林的喊声激荡在笑声里传到玻璃外，“这个汽水好好喝耶。”

他最终还是同意了。

 

吴亦凡带着卜小林去做过山车的时候王琳凯给卜凡打了电话，“我带小林来欢乐谷了，你自己出去随便吃点儿吧。”  
卜凡问，“你一个人？用不用我晚上去接你们？”  
王琳凯扭头看向攀到顶端的过山车，小臂在倚靠着的栏杆上蹭出一片淡红，“不用了，”他说，“我一个人就行。”

真要让王琳凯想清楚说明白他为什么不告诉卜凡吴亦凡的存在，只能得到沉默，心头翻上来的疲惫感让他在那一刻选择了谎言，他没想过背叛，他不愿意使事情变得更复杂和麻烦——即使明知道卜凡不会怀疑什么。  
卜凡的确没再说什么，嘱咐了他两句说自己还有工作就挂了电话。  
过山车正飞驰着奋斗在最后一次下坡的征程中。

 

玩儿了一圈儿卜小林又要去坐旋转木马，他坚持要一个人去，于是吴亦凡和王琳凯并肩站在围栏外面等着，器械顶部圆头灯亮起的那一刻王琳凯扭过头，吴亦凡五彩斑斓的侧面在压下来的云网里静默着，他突然回到十年前，“哥，”他说，“我觉得你一点儿都没变。”  
“嗯？”吴亦凡偏过头，“我都三十多了，还一点儿没变呢，瞎说。”  
“你就是没变，”王琳凯重复，“你没老。”

吴亦凡覆上他的手，“你也没变，还是我最开始看到的那样。”  
王琳凯的手微微颤抖，他低下头把指头抽出来，像在拔丝似的缓慢，“不。”  
吴亦凡盯着那双墨黑的瞳仁，直到旋转木马停下来，卜小林咯咯笑着跑过来跳进王琳凯怀里，“真好玩儿，我还想玩儿。”

“等明年儿童节我和你爸再带你来，”王琳凯费劲地把他往上颠了颠，“今天很晚了，该回家了。”  
卜小林嘟着嘴，“我才不相信，你们天天吵架，根本就不会一起带我来！”

“你个臭小子瞎说八道什么？”王琳凯拍拍他皮肤，“我和你爸没吵架，那是大声讨论，你一个小屁孩儿你懂啥。”  
“大骗子！你们明明就是在吵架，昨天我还听到了！你说要和爸比离……”  
王琳凯慌乱地用手背捂住他的嘴。

“走吧，”他掩饰性对吴亦凡笑，“臭小子不懂事儿瞎说话。”

他们一前一后坐进车里，在逆流而溯的时光中奔赴熟悉而新意尽失的终点。

 

晚上睡觉时卜凡拦住了要进浴室洗漱的王琳凯。  
“怎么了？”

卜凡眼里装满暗沉的情绪，“王琳凯，”他说，“你跟我说实话，你跟谁去的欢乐谷？”  
王琳凯抿着唇，心里像有只小虫爬过，把一滩水搅乱搅浑，“我跟同事一起带着卜小林去的。”  
那对暗沉的眸子注视了他许久，久到制冷的空调自动闭合扇叶，王琳凯忽然打了个哆嗦，“你怎么知道的？”  
“你的车没开，”卜凡松开他手腕，揉了揉眉心，“下次跟我说一声，要不然……挺危险的，你同事也不一定是好人，还带着咱儿子呢。”  
“好。”王琳凯答应。

 

卜凡没问他是哪个同事，结婚八年，他认识他所有要好的同事朋友，可他还是没问，他没问这个，也没问王琳凯为什么要撒谎。  
他只是转过身，擦了擦脖子后的汗，拿起遥控器，把空调的预设温度调高了几度。

王琳凯心里的小虫掉下去了，摔的粉身碎骨。

 

这是吴亦凡认识王琳凯十年以来第二次踏入他家门。  
最前面的两年王琳凯没房，吴亦凡教他跳舞，练的晚了他就跟着吴亦凡回家睡，后来吴亦凡想跟他说你就一直在这儿住吧，我给你配把钥匙，你要是喜欢我还可以再给你买个戒指，还没来得及开口王琳凯就告诉他他结婚了，野外宿营认识的，对他贼好。  
这是王琳凯原话，吴亦凡问他你喜欢他吗？王琳凯不假思索地拍拍胸脯说当然喜欢了，能喜欢一辈子！

于是王琳凯搬进了卜凡的房子，吴亦凡去过一次，跟卜凡大眼对小眼俩小时，他们聊不到一起，他跟卜凡讲艺术，卜凡只想告诉他怎么投资稳赚不赔。  
他没再去过，后来王琳凯房子越换越大，由80平变成200平，平层两居变成跃层四居，石景山变成万柳，卜小林的出现使王琳凯忙的焦头烂额，再也没时间和他去泡吧看舞台剧。

 

王琳凯给他找了双拖鞋换上，他把头发绑起来扎成小揪，左手拿着一块儿蘸湿了的毛巾，“普凡出差了，小林发烧，我实在忙不过来了，我又不会做饭，现在这情况也不能给他订外卖，只能找你来，真是麻烦你了哥。”  
“没关系，”吴亦凡无师自通地往厨房走，洗手的时候问他，“卜凡这次去多长时间？”

“就一个礼拜，”王琳凯用凸起泛白的指节把垂落发丝拨到耳后，咬住下唇又松开，“偏偏这时候病，我也是太他妈点儿背了。”  
吴亦凡拿着盘子的手顿了顿，“孩子生病哪有个准，你赶紧去忙吧。”

 

卜小林汗湿的头发一绺绺贴在脑门上，王琳凯不敢开空调，看他睡熟过去像被捂住的白馒头，在笼屉里蜷缩着蒸腾出水份，他突然觉得自己是那朵枯萎的玫瑰，被扔在垃圾桶里等待碾碎。  
这时候卜凡不在，王琳凯很想打电话过去骂他，又提不起劲来，骂了也没用。

于是他离开房间，吴亦凡在楼下厨房里关火，他的菜和粥都做完了。  
“哥，你装在那个小盘儿里！”王琳凯趿拉着拖鞋三步并作两步下楼，快下完的时候还差点绊倒自己，像个刚从茧里挣扎出的蝴蝶，翅膀还粘连汁液。  
他很瘦，肩胛骨能顶在后衣领左右凸起小山包，还是让人有种看见浑圆面团的可爱感，吴亦凡这么想着，在王琳凯跑到面前的时候对他笑，“我觉得你跑起来挺可爱。”

“啊？”王琳凯低头看看自己，羞愧般往后缩，想把整个身体埋在宽大短袖里那样，他耳尖通红，“有，有吗？没有吧。”  
“有，”吴亦凡拉住他的胳膊，拇指能扣在中指腹上，“你怎么这么瘦？”

王琳凯抬起头来，吴亦凡瞧不见他的辫子了，它逆着灯光翻走，是吗，他想，看不见和不存在一样吗，他能让它们一样吗。王琳凯还在看着他，他和那双贮满星子的瞳孔对视，觉得再不做点什么就晚了，趁现在没有辫子没有卜凡更没有卜小林，趁现在什么也不存在——

 

他们吻在一起了，王琳凯两片嘴唇贴住他，携着从房间里熏出的热气，吴亦凡觉得他在亲吻一只烛，火光明灭不见暗沉，舌尖顶着牙关磨进去，王琳凯搂住他的脖子又想往回撤，被吴亦凡摁住更深地亲上去，他知道他正拽着王琳凯做罪人，他愿意和他共同被手镣脚铐束缚住一辈子呆在监牢里拥有彼此。  
皮带扣被解开的前一秒王琳凯松开吴亦凡，他喘息着，唇角还挂着分离时带出的银丝，“哥……”

接着他被猛地扯向对方，他们再一次相拥，像两只斗红了眼的野兽，在血色深海中沉浮着要赢得属于自己的一席之地，就当罪人吧，什么都不顾了，没有了，消失了，吴亦凡拽着王琳凯走出家门，门底碰撞矮槛沉重地响，王琳凯跟在他身后，前行的跌跌撞撞。  
急速下落的电梯里监控镜头滴滴转，还是分不开，即使在街上也像一大一小的连体婴，吴亦凡找了家酒店，名字都没看清就进了房间，王琳凯不用吴亦凡就把自己甩到床上，他一件一件衣服地脱，真正赤裸的时候抱住膝盖坐在床角，眼神纯净，其实早已不清醒，他放任自己醉在当下，今夜不回家。

吴亦凡像只敏捷的豹，扑上去啃咬他，把他无言的悔恨都吞没在肚子里嚼碎了咽下去，只留下腐烂的肉糜在暗夜里变质发臭，大腿根处的软肉贴在他掌心里，不分轻重缓急地磨蹭，他怀疑王琳凯是否还知道他是谁，但他不问，俯下身舔舐那部分细腻肌肤，他感受到王琳凯绷紧的神经，于是更重地揉手下那两瓣臀，直到它们绵软泛红。

王琳凯甚至在亲吻与开垦下漫出哭腔来，哪怕还远远到不了这一步，前端不用抚慰就立起来泼洒晶亮粘液，他连吴亦凡什么时候拆的润滑都不知道，只顾在男人靠近时抱紧他，那触感太陌生了，陌生的让他心悸，抖的不成样子，脑子里纷乱一片，像被践踏过的斑驳地板，想不了出了蛇和棕桐树之外的其他东西。吴亦凡低喘着，听在他耳朵里像摁下断了线的钢琴键，在凌乱中响的惊心动魄，甬道湿热，能容纳三只陌生手指，吴亦凡把他两踝微微抬高盘在自己腰上，王琳凯咬住嘴唇在枕头上前后挣动，然而显然并不是真的要逃。

他沉下腰把自己往里送，内壁推挤收缩，最后吸吮他，谄媚地围住他，王琳凯终于彻底呻吟叫喊起来，崩溃般摇头，吴亦凡抚摸他鼓起来的膝盖骨，接收到骇人的滚烫与颤栗，他几乎要怀疑王琳凯才是发了烧的那一个。

王琳凯软成了一滩水，他本来就是学舞的，被摆成各种姿势也不疼，他在顶弄撞击中浮浮沉沉，好像从一片浅滩骤然掉入鲸出没的深海，到处是他掌握不了的东西，发生的事碎成片接二连三跑出掌心，八年里他没尝到过的节奏，没使用过的体位，吴亦凡甚至是斜侧着捅过敏感点，他像荒原里最后一个舞者，到那一刻才在冰天雪地里意识到自己还如此鲜活地汲取着氧气和水分，而非已经踏上绝望的死亡，他并不想要什么别的，只要自己活着，实实在在地活着。  
吴亦凡控制不了自己，他在每个部位每个角落留下痕迹，除了脖子，那层青而软的茸毛让他记起身下的人是个无助的小孩子，不管什么时候都是，和他挤在一张一米五的床上，手臂无可奈何地碰到一起，他总第一个缩回去，乖乖地翻过身进入睡眠。

除了支离破碎的呻吟喘息没有任何交流，仿佛饥寒交迫的食客之间除了狼吞虎咽连看对方一眼也没时间，可他们不说也能懂对方是在装醉，因为没人喝酒。王琳凯两腿岔到最开被掰着狠狠捅进去，像地球两端的南北极，眼尾的那道深红告诉吴亦凡他哭了，那是年轻的眼泪，王琳凯在几十分钟里回到二十岁，回到那间狭小闷热的舞房，回到肆意而不羁的青春里，只要跟吴亦凡在一起他仿佛就再也不用跌回十年之后，不用再想家里发着烧的孩子和出着差的伴侣，那朵玫瑰在枯萎后又重新盛开，因为那时它还不知道轮回在哪里，不知道自己即将枯萎的命运和被碾碎的结局。

射的时候他们更紧地抱住彼此，恨不得把自己的所有零件都打碎交出去，这样就不必面对接下来的人生，吴亦凡嘴唇贴在他锁骨的凹陷里不动，幻想自己被豢养在淡水里，做一条濒死的鱼。

 

王琳凯在沉默里静止，又在沉默里崩溃，他最终“哇”地哭出来，哭的上气不接下气，他开始拒绝吴亦凡的触碰，他又回到现实里，时光的隧道没有向他敞开，于是他清楚地意识到自己有多么可耻，吴亦凡不是他的归宿，卜凡才是。

 

而他刚刚背叛了他的伴侣，他的亲人，他的家庭。

湿漉漉地、不知羞耻地、单方面地。

 

／

生活的无奈大概就在于有些时候你甚至不知道该从哪里努力来改变它。

王琳凯是和吴亦凡一起回去的，他们隔得很远，中间能毫不费力地插进两个人，他鼻尖通红，只是不再流眼泪。  
有人说难过不可以说，男人不可以哭，王琳凯到那一刻发现不是，他蛮可以哭到声嘶力竭稀里哗啦肝肠寸断，哭到眼泪鼻涕混着往下流，可那毫无用处，就像他再怎么希望卜凡回来都只能成为妄想，拿起手机拨电话时才知道原来结婚八年，他已经没有一个电话就能叫来的人，他的世界被卜凡、卜小林、工作、父母、卜凡的父母填的满满当当，似乎是大爆炸之前的宇宙，浓稠而紧凑。

他的儿子在发烧，他们得带他去医院。

 

儿童医院永远都人满为患，夜里的急诊部人头攒动，吴亦凡抱着额头上贴着冰贴的卜小林，行进的缓慢而艰难，一刻钟之前王琳凯在交费口指挥着他们来占座，这里连输液都要排队，他看上去好像已经把早些时候发生的事都忘了，只剩下肿起来的眼泡让吴亦凡确定这不是他做的一场春秋大梦。  
没座，吴亦凡皱着眉蹲下来，把卜小林以一种别扭的姿势塞进两个抱着孩子的妈妈中间，小男孩的头无力地垂着向前摇晃，被他扶着靠回椅背上。

刺眼的白光打下来，纷乱与慌张是气氛凝结出的玻璃球，而他们被粘在里面脱不开身，王琳凯穿行在人群里朝他的方向前进，那张脸上呈现出的疲惫和担忧跟吴亦凡看到的每对父母别无二致，他这时再不是小企鹅了，他只是被埋在时间洪流里的一滴水，消失在吴亦凡摸不到的未来里。

“叫到几号了？”王琳凯问，他弯下腰握住卜小林的手，动作很轻，好像稍微不注意那只手就会被捏碎。  
“298，”吴亦凡瞄了眼屏幕，“小林几号？”  
“三百多，”王琳凯的小揪在他视线里左右摆动，“再等会儿吧，人多。”

这句话不知道在跟谁说，似乎只是喃喃自语，他们不再交谈，王琳凯掌心里是卜小林烫人的五指，那个蒸笼像是也开始折磨他，榨取他仅剩的水分。

 

秒针嘶嘶梭梭转过去，他们仿佛都被消毒水浸成雕塑，脚下生了钉子似的不能挪动，机械的叫号声把时间拖长拽缓，“麻烦你了，哥。”王琳凯末了低声道。  
吴亦凡嘴里发苦，清涩未熟的果实被他搅烂嗅闻，他没来得及回应广播里就念到卜小林的名字，于是王琳凯错开身让吴亦凡抱起卜小林，自己跟在后面。

针刺进皮肉里被贴上一道短粗白条，卜小林昏昏沉沉醒醒睡睡，王琳凯好像也跟着卷进漩涡中混乱着，直到后面的人喊住他，“诶！回血了！”  
他们茫然无措地抬起头，透明细管里的血红骇人地窜上去，仿佛数十个噩梦交叠着重合，把他们推向极致恐慌，而王琳凯在深渊底经历兵荒马乱，重而繁杂的蹄声踏碎耳膜，嗡嗡哀鸣，呼喊护士的声音掺杂在其中像只凉滑到拉不住的手，他知道自己在喊，可听不清喊了什么，也许只是一阵奇怪而凌乱的吼叫。

王琳凯从没有比这时候更后悔，他以为什么都打不倒他，其实只要一滴血就能叫他投降，再也不敢放松哪怕一瞬间。

 

再一次回到原点，不同的是只能站着举起输液袋，王琳凯想拿被吴亦凡拒绝，他看上去苍白而寒冷，像要融进没有人味的灯里去。  
“我……”王琳凯开口时上下唇同时打颤，一句话说了好几次才成功，“我去……打个电话。”他说。

吴亦凡知道他是要给卜凡打。

 

王琳凯摇摇晃晃走到男厕旁边，方便面消毒水与各种液体揉杂翻上来的腥味前仆后继地滚进鼻腔，而他只是贴着墙蜷缩下去，渗出的冷汗让他差点拿不住手机，屏幕上显示的两个字像救星，在手足无措的意外世界里熠熠生辉。  
“喂……”卜凡朦胧不清的鼻音伴随着细小电流敲进王琳凯心里。

于是他再也绷不住，他张开嘴，发出一串含混而模糊的呜咽，他试图叫出卜凡的名字，可最后还是只能耸动着肩膀像在挤牙膏一样磕碰齿尖，眼泪糊了满脸，他又在哭，哭的喘不上气，喉咙里像被刀锋划过开裂了似的沙沙作响，卜小林滚烫的额头在他记忆里挥之不去，鲜红的血色仿佛鲨鱼撕碎猎物时飞溅出的残渣，这些与傍晚的荒唐交织重现，他忽然意识到他真的已经不是二十岁。

“别哭了，”卜凡说，“乖。”

 

王琳凯蓦地攥紧机身，他眼眶酸胀，甚至泛出些针扎似的痛，他倒着气从嗓子里揪扯出破碎的短句，“你，你还没问，我，我怎么了呢。”  
“嗯，”电话另一端的男人停顿几秒，“你怎么了？”  
王琳凯突然说不下去。  
“没，没怎么。”

“要我回去吗？”卜凡问他，“你病了？还是看恐怖片儿吓哭了？”  
“都不是，”王琳凯回答，“咱儿子病了，不过……没事，我找了吴哥过来帮忙，你……先睡吧，别着急回来，工作……工作最要紧。”  
卜凡沉默下去，半晌道，“我订完机票了，现在去机场，输完液赶紧回家，别忘了谢谢人家。”  
“好……我知道了。”  
“还有，”卜凡慢吞吞的，带着点安抚意味，“别哭了啊，都多大个人了，我马上回去了，乖点儿等着我。”

北京时间凌晨三点半，王琳凯听到卜凡裹在蝉鸣里隐隐约约的呼吸，他并不听话，于是在儿童医院的急诊楼里恸哭失声，他一次比一次更深刻地懂得婚姻到底是什么，是陪伴，是责任，是爱情，但不是情爱。

 

卜凡回来的时候吴亦凡已经走了，王琳凯穿了挂到脚踝的灯笼线裤，蹬着凉拖接过他的行李箱，“你回来啦，”他说，踮起脚尖搂住卜凡颈部，卜凡能闻到他睡衣上洗衣液的淡甜，那味道很快离他远了，“小林在楼上睡觉呢。”  
“你夜里咋了？”卜凡从他手里拿回箱子，单手拎起来往里走，“哭成那样。”

王琳凯抿着嘴抠手指，“没啥，就是昨天小林打针的时候回血了，结果我没注意，血都窜老高了才发现。”  
“嗨，”卜凡蹲跪着开始整理行李，“回一下血没事儿，原来我带他输液也出过这事儿，我当时没敢告诉你，你打电话吓我一跳，我还以为你咋地了呢。”  
王琳凯垂着头笑笑，“我能怎么着，我又不是小孩儿。”

“不是小孩儿你还看恐怖片儿吓哭？”卜凡抱着一摞衬衫站起来揉了揉他头。  
王琳凯没躲，只是反驳他，“我啥时候干过这事儿了？”  
“就前一阵儿啊，”卜凡绞紧眉头搜索记忆库，“非拉着我看《咒怨》的不是你啊？看完了哭成那样。”  
王琳凯没吭声。

 

卜凡抱着衣服准备上楼挂到衣帽间，踏上第一节台阶的时候听见王琳凯在他背后低低的声音。  
“不是前一阵儿，”他说，“五年了普凡，我五年前看的。”  
“是吗？”卜凡脚步没停，“那还挺快的。”

“你不觉得很奇怪吗？”王琳凯追上来，“我们是不是忽略太多东西了？”  
卜凡转过身，捏住他小臂重重摩挲几下，“你是不是电视剧看多了？这有什么奇怪的，就忘了呗。对了，今天中午你想吃啥？”  
“……喝点儿粥吧，”王琳凯抽回胳膊，“你别上小林那屋啊，没洗澡呢到时候再给孩子传染了别的病。”

 

睡觉前王琳凯还穿着那条长裤，他窝在床上看视频，卜凡擦着头发出来，瞥了眼空调诧异道，“你不热啊？”  
“啊……”王琳凯关了视频，脚趾蜷着往后挪，“我……有点儿冷。”  
“二十八度你还冷？”卜凡难以置信地去摸他脚心，感受到一汪冰凉，“你是不是发烧了？”说着要伸手探他额头。  
王琳凯把前额凑过去，“没有，可能空调吹伤了。”  
“那关了吧。”  
王琳凯拦住他，“不用，你吹吧，我穿这个就不冷了。”

 

卜凡看了他一会儿，突然前倾身体把他整个人抱进怀里。  
他们没说话，甚至没对视，王琳凯的下巴尖靠在卜凡肩膀上，他看见正前方的壁纸，条纹似乎扭曲着动起来，卜凡扭过头来寻找他的唇时他开始发抖，可是这时候拒绝显然说不过去，于是王琳凯用他的手摁在卜凡的手上覆住大半面皮肤，“关……关灯。”他说。

卜凡抱着他倒在床上，伸出一只胳膊去拧灭了床头灯，似乎他完全不觉得这个要求奇怪。房间里完全陷入黑暗，他们看不清彼此，只有手心里滑动的皮肉，王琳凯瘦削的胯被抬起来，脚面离开床单时他惊呼一声抱住卜凡的脖子，他忽然觉得卜凡也陌生了，面前是他从未见过的一只困兽，猩红的眼睛像是要把他搅成一团吸进去融化吞噬，如同病毒要压倒细胞，“你……你要干嘛？”他问。  
裤子被剥下来滑落在地上哒的一声响，像垂钓的饵被鱼儿放开后漂浮在浅水里无依无靠，“干你。”卜凡说，埋在他的肩头咬起一小块肉在嘴里吮含，王琳凯抖的更厉害，现在他也说不清自己为什么发颤了，他妄图用手抓住身后的墙壁，可它们平整地从他掌心里脱离开，他确实热起来了，何况从未冷过。  
王琳凯在卜凡手下像刚破壳的幼雏，几乎没有自己主宰命运的能力，手指探进去开疆拓土时他无力地向后仰头，嘴里发出连成一片的呻吟喘息，这一切都如此熟悉却也如此陌生，湿漉漉的下半身就和前天傍晚别无二致，只是润滑剂的味道变了，他想起来卜凡这么多年都只买草莓味。

性器一寸一寸进到里面去，在这样的体位下直插到最深处，扎人的毛发在入口处泛起一片痒意，卜凡衔着他的耳垂磨蹭，停在里面等他不再疼痛，毫无隔膜的贴合使王琳凯在巨大的快感浪潮中惊惧起来，“你……啊……你怎么……”  
接着他就被重而深的撞击推翻在墙上，剩下的字掉回喉咙里换成断断续续的喘息，像块即将被用完的肥皂在洗手池边缘盘旋挣扎，前端挺立着顶在男人腹部，在这样的浪涛里贡献自己的一点汁液，右手落下去触到绷紧的背脊，于是身体里的东西又更鼓胀，穴口被撑的圆而整，勉强收缩着好让自己不直接丢盔弃甲落荒而逃。  
连续的顶弄使他眼角淌出眼泪，跟身前流出的腺液一并滴在不知名的远方，他们似乎从不曾这样胡乱地放纵自己，哪怕是刚结婚那一年，其实两个人都渴望离经叛道，王琳凯想，否则为什么要去那个危险的野外宿营项目，他躺进那顶帐篷时就该看出来，然而现在他才最终发现。  
卜凡抱着他离开墙边，通往床头的几步漫长的像几个世纪那么长，铺天盖地的麻与爽交汇在一起猛地涌上来，王琳凯头皮发麻，在戳刺里哀求告饶，“啊……停……慢……”他已经说不出整句话，卜凡像没听到，径自走到床边，王琳凯塌了腰弓起身子，然而似乎也不是射出来，温热的液体流淌在他们贴着的肌肤上，是前列腺投降的结果。  
“能弄里面吗？”卜凡问他，明知道王琳凯什么也答不上来，于是他体内充满了不属于自己的白色岩浆，在皴黑的夜色里逃逸出去。

 

卜凡抱着他进浴缸的时候还是没开灯，水流漫在皮肤上浸透毛孔，王琳凯哑着嗓子摸到他轻微颤抖的小臂，像卜凡上午那样，“把灯开开吧。”他说，这样他就解脱了，总比钝刀杀人要少受些折磨。  
然而卜凡没动，末了开口道，“小林还小。”  
王琳凯闭上眼睛。

“是我对你不够好吗？”卜凡竭力压抑住尾音吊上去的颤抖，王琳凯触到他脸颊才知道他在哭，静默无声地哭。  
“不是，”王琳凯嘴唇蠕动，他感到自己的神经一条条被扯出去断裂在体外，“都是我的错。”

 

那晚王琳凯把头枕到卜凡的肩窝处，接着那只手臂揽住他，用力地把他圈进体温围成的歪斜半圆里。  
醒的时候发现不知道怎么又离得远了，他们背对彼此，手搭在床外垂着。

空调扇叶上下转动，时间嘶嘶流淌。

 

—FIN—


End file.
